Pit Stop
by BradburyStreet
Summary: His back was turned away from her, and she could see the muscles ripple underneath its sun-kissed skin. It fascinated her, and she felt her tongue crept into the corner of her mouth.


**_Forewarned,_**

**_Jett = Australia _**

**_Xiao = Taiwan _**

**_Quyễn = Viet Nam _**

**_Lei = Hong Kong_**

* * *

**Pit Stop**

* * *

The searing heat. The arid land. The red landscape. She never understood how he did it. How he could live in such a place like this.

Even now it _still _boggled her mind.

Wiping the sweat from her brow, Xiao looked back at Jett. The hood of the jeep was still propped up, and he still toiled with the engine. Oppressive heat forced his wife-beater off and grease soiled an otherwise nice pair of blue jeans. His back was turned away from her, and she could see the muscles ripple underneath its sun-kissed skin. It fascinated her, and she felt her tongue crept into the corner of her mouth.

Xiao snapped out her state of gaze when Jett suddenly slammed the hood down. She stood up when the Australian turned to face her with one of his goofy grins. He walked over; carrying a wrench in one greasy hand and wiping is forehead clean of sweat with the other. The Taiwanese girl giggled at this, because now there was a streak of grease on Jett's forehead where the hand wiped. He pouted as Xiao kept on giggling, bushy eyebrows scrunching into a frown.

"_Oi." _

"I'm sorry." she apologised. "Is everything alright?"

"Yep. She's all fixed up." Jett said while smearing some more grease on his jeans.

"All that's left is to change the flat." he looked back at the jeep.

"I can help you with that." an eyebrow was raised at her offer.

"What?" Xiao scoffed.

"Nothing it's just… you're going to get covered with grease," the Australian pointed at his own greased-stained body.

"So what? It'll come off with a wash" she replied flatly. Really, the thought of her clothes ruined by grease and dirt wasn't that much of a concern to her.

Jett studied her for a moment before he shrugged and led the Taiwanese girl to the rear flat tyre. Xiao helped him with jacking up the jeep and replacing the flat with a brand new tyre, getting her hands black in the process. When she got back in, there were heavy smears of grease across the blue tee shirt and the khaki shorts she was wearing. A grand total of thirty-two fifty from Apparel Goods and it was nothing but garbage now. Xiao could almost hear Quyễn scolding her for ruining the outfit she bought for her.

But it _really_ didn't matter, because she was too busy watching the Australian trying to start the jeep again. After several attempts the engine coughed and finally caught. The jeep came back alive with a groan, and a collective sigh escaped both their lips. The air conditioning was cranked full blast and soon the temperature inside lowered to a hospitable level. Xiao sank back into her seat as cold air smothered her face.

She turned towards Jett. He too was basking underneath the cold air, eyes closed and breathing through his nose. Without his shirt, the Taiwanese girl could see his bare chest unhindered. Her eyes roamed, taking in great detail of Jett's chest and abdomen. Droplets of sweat slid down from his body, following every groove and contour.

Xiao's tongue retreated back to the corner of her mouth. A shiver ran down her spine. There was a sudden urge inside her. She wanted to touch this man – this man with the sun-kissed sun – this man with the goofy smiles and hoarse voice – this man covered in grease and sweat – Xiao wanted to touch him, _feel_ him and she wanted him to do the same thing to her.

When Jett opened his eyes (she always thought they were a lovely shade of green) he found himself under the Taiwanese girl's intense gaze. Before he could say a word, Xiao moved over and pressed her lips against his.

Time stopped. For several moments that felt like hours, Xiao berated herself for doing something so brash. The Australian, in whose lap she was now half sitting, was stiff and tense under her body, his lips unmoving under Xiao's moist ones. But the girl did not draw back; perhaps because it wasn't her nature to do so, although a part of her was still faintly aware of the position they were in. And then, to her great surprise, a strong arm wrapped around her back and Jett's lips finally fell pliant against Xiao's mouth.

His lips were dry, chapped, and there was a scent of tobacco on him. She would never admit it in public, but Jett smoking was one of his most appealing aspects to her. It gave him a mature, older look, which went along quite nicely with his boisterous mannerisms. They kissed while the air conditioning blasted on, until the Taiwanese girl pulled her mouth away, panting softly. They're eyes locked and nothing was said, but both were aware of the each other's motive.

Xiao shifted properly to sit in Jett's lap and her hands found its way up to the nape of the Australian's neck, and slowly she stroked the short, coarse hairs beneath her fingers. She was aware of Jett sighing, and it made her smile as she leaned in to press their lips together for the second time. This time he was ready for her, and their teeth clicked when their mouths met. Xiao winced a little, a tremor that was quickly forgotten when Jett spread his palms on the Taiwanese's hips and held her tight.

Her heart was beating a mile per minute and she pulled away momentarily before moving to kiss the Australian man's strong jawline. His grip on her tightened, thumbs pressed into Xiao's hipbones, and followed the dip of them. The Taiwanese girl felt her chest rumbled as she moaned. She pressed her body closer to Jett's and both shivered from the friction generated. It was a delightful sensation and Xiao repeated action again to just hear that low moan that escaped from Jett's mouth.

It wasn't before long that their kissing descended into a heated passion. The hands on Xiao's hips slid up and under the hem of her grease-stained tee shirt. Her skin was hot against the callused fingers and she couldn't help but moan again from the contact. Jett groped without finesse, and in retaliation the Taiwanese girl withdrew her hands from his neck and moved them down his bare chest. Xiao especially liked the sound Jett made when she reached down and groped the bulge in his jeans.

But just as things were about to escalate – Jett in the process of unhooking a bra – Xiao fumbling with a belt – the Taiwanese girl's cell phone buzzed to life. The two cease their undressing and both turned to Xiao's purse, where the buzzing originated. She blinked, looked at the Australian, and then reached over to grab her purse. Xiao pulled out her phone and was shocked to see it was Lei calling. Jett was given the gesture to stay silent as the Taiwanese girl answered her phone.

"H-Hello…?"

"_Where are you?" _

"Um… somewhere in the Outback…" Xiao answered.

"_What's taking you so long to reach Adelaide?"_

"Our jeep broke down."

"_Ah, do you want me send someone to—"_

"No, no, he fixed the jeep – we're on our way." the Taiwanese girl explained.

"_Well then, I'll see you two soon." _

Xiao sighed and turned her attention back to Jett, "We… we should… y'know… Adelaide."

"Right… right," he'd forgotten about Adelaide. Shit, Arthur will be pissed if they're late.

The Australian cough awkwardly as Xiao slipped off his lap and back into her seat. He threw his wife-beater over his erection and shifted the jeep into "drive". In a matter of minutes, their jeep was back on the highway, whizzing past other vehicles. By then the Taiwanese girl fixed her top and sat silently in her seat. They both sat in silence with cheeks red from embarrassment.

"Sorry." Xiao finally spoke up.

"Hey there's no need to apologise." Jett insisted.

"It was… y'know… the heat of the moment."

Xiao nodded and silence fell between them again.

"Though um," he took the Taiwanese girl's hand with his free one.

"Maybe next time, we should… y'know… someplace less crowded no?"

Her head perked up with that last part of his sentence. Xiao turned to the Australian, who focused on the road ahead of him.

Slowly, a smile grew on her lips.

* * *

**A/N**

So yeah Australia/Taiwan… woo! Crack/rare parings for the win!

I don't know but, I feel like they would be secretly dating because,

1. China

2. Everyone would be like, "Omg he's/she's to young/old for you what the fuck?"

3. Taiwan will never hear the end of it from Korea & co.

4. _China_

5. Australia will never hear the end of it from America & Commonwealth

6. **China**

7. Taiwan fears that Viet Nam will kill Australia if she found out

8. _**CHINA**_

I'm not even going into depth with China, Taiwan, and Australia's history… just yeah /too complicated for simplicity

No clue on what's with Adelaide… probably a meeting of some sorts.

So yeah that's it and please don't kill me.


End file.
